1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an impact resistant battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be formed by electrically connecting a cell, formed by sealing a can accommodating an electrode assembly and electrolyte, and a circuit board. The cell may charge/discharge electricity using a chemical reaction. The circuit board may control the charge/discharge of the cell and prevent overcharge/overdischarge of the cell, to protect the cell.
When the cell and the circuit board are connected to form the rechargeable battery, electrical resistance therebetween may be reduced in order to improve charge/discharge efficiency. If the electrical resistance between the cell and the circuit board increases, the charge/discharge efficiency of the cell may be reduced.
The rechargeable battery may be mounted in an electronic product after being formed in a pack by integrally connecting a cell, a circuit board, and a cover for surrounding the circuit board. However, the electrical resistance between the cell and the circuit board may be increased due to an external force. For example, the electrical resistance may increase as contact resistance increases where the cell and the circuit board are connected.